Address books, including electronic address books, are widely used. In many cases, such electronic address books are associated with a particular application, a particular device or data source, or both. When an individual user maintains multiple address books, it may be desirable to synchronize the various address books such that each address book contains current information. However, it can be tedious to manually update each address book with the same information. As such, some methods of synchronizing address books in a somewhat automated fashion have been developed.
For existing automated synchronization methods, address book synchronization is usually limited to synchronization between two data sources that have the same data schema (e.g., data sources including data tables having the same table fields). However, synchronizing data between data sources with dissimilar data schema remains a challenge.